Drifting
by Masqueadrift
Summary: Another songfic about Moebius, dealing with some events in SR2. ^___________^ aren't you just thrilled. Please R & R.


~~~~OO~~~~

A/N: Ahhhh! Complete and utter randomness. A songfic, about Moebius.

O.o don't look at me that way. *crickets chirp* Cease I say! *sweat drops*

Sonja: Oy, I think she's having an episode again. *rolls her eyes.*

I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE! *runs around screaming like mad*

Sonja: Okay... I think I'll just explain this a bit for _her_. First of all we'd like to say that neither of us are overly fond of the old fart.

Moebius: Hey!

Sonja: Shut up you hentai old man, or I'll have Kain decapitate you again. *glares*

Kain: *evil chuckle*

Moebius: *silence*

Sonja: So anyway, as I was saying... While listening to our 4 Non Blondes CD, we were listening to the lyrics and decided that this song vaguely reminded us of the slimly little Time Streamer. So after smacking Christine around a bit I forced her to write this. Being a muse can be fun sometimes ^ ^;

*stops screaming and gives Sonja a dirty look* You're just evil that's what you are.

Sonja: And how is that bad? *blinkblink*

It just is...

Sonja: Riiiight... you never complained before...

Yeah, whatever...

Also before I forget... this also goes with the assumption that the Elder God is the Unspoken, and there are also some SR2 spoilers, so if you don't like that kind of stuff... GO AWAY ^___________^; *nodnod* *begins to bounce around* Weeehehehe! *knocks random things over and they crash to the ground*

Sonja: You guys might want to put on some protective gear, she's getting a little rowdy over here... O.o

Song: Drifting © 4 Non Blondes, characters in the fic itself © Edios Interactive and Crystal Dynamics.

~~~~OO~~~~

Drifting

__

What a wonderful hesitation

Who would bear to feel sorry for me

Dropped another pill just to calm me

Collapsed to my knees and fell fast into sleep

He looked out the window of his chambers in the Sarafan Stronghold and sighed deeply. He could see the pillars from here. How beautiful they looked as they glistened in the morning sun.

It was coming, he could feel it. The end of all life as it was known to the mortal world. Did he mourn it? Perhaps. But knowing the future beforehand did tend to desensitize one to such things. 

The wheel of fate demanded it occur this way. Why then did he feel a deep sense of dread for what was about to happen?

'_I care not for the fate of this world._' he thought then a grin began to curl his lips. '_Or perhaps I care to much. The world should know me for who I am. But the world will not know of my hand in the events about to transpire. Forgive me Ariel._' he chuckled softly to himself as a scream echoed across the land heralding the being of the end.

He watched with detached fascination as a dark cloud rolled across the sky, thunder rumbling ominously within it. Once the cloud reached the pillars the ground shook for a moment as they began to blacken and crumble.

As the shockwave hit him he dropped to his knees clutching at his head and began to scream. He'd known it was coming but he wasn't near as prepared for the pain as he'd expected he'd be. After a few moments he could endure it no longer and blacked out.

__

There I was drifting

Way out into the sunshine

Expecting to crash but I'm tied to a string

Look at me I'm a tangled puppet

I might be a mess but I sure can survive

Blackness surrounded him, blackness and silence. He opened his eyes but saw nothing. He felt like he was floating.

'_Where am I?_' he thought turning this way and that.

'_You've finally returned, my servant._' a voice boomed inside his head.

'_Who?_'

'_Do you not remember the voice of your god Time guardian?_' it echoed, sending shivers of excitement and fear through his body. '_You've done well. It wont be long now before my dark children can once again claim the land._'

He beamed, almost proud of himself.

'_There is one minor obstacle yet that could prevent such an occurrence._' the voice seemed to thicken and made him feel heavy.

'_What is this obstacle my lord?_' he'd bow if he could feel his body.

The voice growls in annoyance which causes him to feel a tinge of worry, '_Raziel. He has become defiant of my will. You must deal with him accordingly._'

The Time Guardian 'nodded' in acknowledgement, '_As you wish, it shall be done._'

__

Find myself awake counting sad days

1-2-3 that's too many for me

Dropped another pill just to find me

Reached for my hand

But It was already there

When he opened his eyes again he found himself in his own bed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and glanced around feeling a bit light headed.

'_Was it all just a dream?_' he shook his head slowly, it was far to real to have been a dream.

He climbed from the bed, weakened slightly from the ordeal.

He glanced out the window, almost feeling guilty for his part in the corruption of the pillars. He quickly shook off that feeling and adjusted his robes. After exiting his chambers he began to make way to the lower halls of the stronghold and in turn the time streaming chamber.

Upon reaching the chamber he pushed the doors open and walked in stopping short after spotting a long glowing blade. His eyes grew and he took a step back from the figure that turned to face him.

"Ah yes, I like that look on your face Moebius." 

He twitched hearing the menace in that voice, he gulped his eyes dropping to the glowing blade coiled around Raziel's arm. '_Damn it all... My staff..._' in his weakness he'd left it behind.

"You really don't know what to do now, do you old man?" Raziel took a step closer. "Here you are, caught with out your damned staff... and I suspect things aren't progressing quite as you'd hopped. You're not used to the fly turning to confront you in your web are you?"

His mouth felt dry, he licked his lips to moisten them. '_I have to keep him talking... find out what his plan is..._' He spoke a few words to Raziel, but he was far to agitated to remember them.

Suddenly the Reaver flared to life again and was pointing at his throat. "Go - in there!"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Come now Moebius - you're a cunning serpent. You'll piece it together I imagine." Raziel forced him into the chamber and the door slid shut behind them. "This era is of no further use to me. You will operate this device to provide me passage. I want to see the world in a simpler time - before the Sarafan began their crusade."

He approached the dials on the far side of the chamber and began to turn them into position. '_Very well, I'll provide you with passage - but you're not going to enjoy what I have in store for you._'

He concentrated on the positioning of the dials, and smirked slightly before he spoke again. "You need only touch the two poles on the switch and the device will transport you. But I urge you to reconsider..."

"You've lost your powers of persuasion old man. Rot here - and forget me."

He took a step back and pressed against the wall as Raziel turned the switch activating the device and propelling himself into the future. "Try not to be to angry with me - Raziel. I do this for your own good."

__

Then I started believin'

That I fell out of a tiny raindrop

That lost its way when it decided to roam

Chasing me was a hungry dweller

But I had escaped it by pretending to die

He laughed loudly once alone in the chamber. He knew Raziel would be furious once he realized just what the Time Guardian had done. "I almost wish I could be there to see the look on his face." He laughed again and made his way out of the chamber.

He knew though that had Raziel the chance he would seek revenge. However, the next time Raziel encountered him, he would already be _dead_.

__

Come follow me you won't expect the illusion

You'll see, it's my imagination

It was time, he turned to Malek and nearly growled. "A demon has entered the stronghold. We must go and confront it before it can get to the heart." He smirked as the Guardian of Conflict followed him without question. '_Such a good little puppet... come along now._'

Down the hall they walked, he sneered as he pictured the shocked and angry look on the Reaver of Soul's face when he discovered what would happen in a few short moments. He stopped briefly outside the door where the Reaver was waiting.

Pushing open the doors he saw the spectre that was once Raziel as he was reaching for the blade.

The door slammed shut behind them, and Raziel wheeled to face them, the wraith-blade flaring to life.

__

Hand me your eyes

I will put them in front of mine

You'll see a little better

You'll see a little better

He smiled faintly and taped the butt of his staff on the floor, the orb flashed and causing the wraith-blade to splutter and die. His face is now very serious as he faces the once great Sarafan turned vampire. "So, Raziel - here we are, finally. You have no choice but to confront me now - and I am not so foolish as I've let you believe. We have business to conclude."

Raziel growled enraged by the past events and this encounter. "You knew I would lead the Sarafan to Janos, you vile bastard! You have been orchestrating my every move!"

He laughs at the angry Soul Reaver, standing proud before the _creature_.

"My destiny is an amusement to you?" Raziel snarled.

"It was fun, while it lasted." was the Time Guardian's reply.

Raziel took a step forward, but Malek, at his command stepped forward brandishing his pike. "Poor, Deluded Raziel... did you somehow imagine you had the guile to change history on me? I'm the Time Streamer - I knew your every intention before you did, you imbecile."

Suddenly the sounds of a struggle echo through the chamber. Screams and terrified cries for Malek, and the deep tones of Vorador's laughter reverberate through the stone corridors.

Malek began to leave but he stopped him, "Hold fast Malek. This one is the real danger to us."

His lip curls into a sneer as Raziel takes a couple back steps reaching for the Reaver behind him, taking it up, and advancing again.

He then ordered Malek to bolt the door and they left Raziel alone in the chamber.

__

What a wonderful destination

Where I am now

I can no longer see

Dropped another pill just to kill me

Collapsed to my knees

And fell fast into sleep

Once outside the chamber he ordered Malek to turn his attention back to the circle, even though he knew it was already to late for them. '_Such a shame really. They did their tasks well._' He shook his head watching Malek disappear around a corner.

He stopped in his tracks as he felt the first guardian die. It was not a pleasant sensation, an emptiness that only grew larger as the next guardian died, and then another, and another. He tried to ignore it and continue the trek back to his chambers.

His vision began to blur, black blotches began to appear and the room began to spin, slowly at first then picking up speed.

As the sixth was slaughtered he stumbled and dropped his staff. He leaned heavily against the stone wall willing himself to remain conscious. He then felt time begin to shift around him, and the strain was to great on his mind for him to remain standing and he collapsed unconscious.

__

There I was drifting

Way out into the sunshine

Expecting to crash but I'm tied to a string

Look at me I'm a tangled puppet

I might be a mess but I sure can survive

Blackness surrounded him, blackness and silence, and the sense of being weightless.

~~~~OO~~~~

A/N: Ok, I admit this one wasn't nearly as good as my last Songfic. What did you guys think of it? Hmmmmm? Hmmhmmmhmmmmhmmmmm???? 

Sonja: *smacks Christine in the back of the head* Knock it off, you're starting to scare people....

*eyes get all wobbly anime style* That _hurt_! ; ____ ;

Sonja: Oh god... why did I let her eat that chocolate... ~.~ *sighs* *pats Chris gently on the shoulder* There there, I... I'm sorry...

^_________________^ *glomps Sonja and they both fall over* I knew you still loved me.

Sonja: *gets crushed* Someone - get her off - me. Can't. Breath! *gasp* HELP!

*oblivious* ^________^ Oh happy day!

Moebius: *uses his staff to pry the two apart.* If this were any other time, I'd just sit back and watch... but at the moment it's a bit disturbing to see the two of you like that.

Sonja: *growls at him* You sick, perverted, disgusting - Bastard! *lunges at Moebius and starts to beat him into a pulp with his staff.*

O.o; Um... right... Anyway...

Also, on a completely unrelated topic, to Silveriss, in case you're reading this ~.~ the bouncy bouncy thing is from Animaniacs (did I spell that right? OO *shrugs* Oh well.)

~~~~OO~~~~


End file.
